Indifferent World
by BriannaRenegade
Summary: What happens when Castiel learns who his real father is? Will Dean's love save him from himself?
1. Chapter 1

Castiel had always been the most faithful angel in heaven. Blind obedience, loyal to an absent god. He never ruffled feathers, or broke rules. There were a lot of rules in heaven, don't ask questions being the biggest. Another major rule was to never seek out your parent.  
God was technically Castiel's grandfather, he was born from the grace of an archangel. Angel's birthed the lower angels and so on.

When Balthazar told Castiel that he found out Gabriel was his father he wasn't surprised. Balthazar's pale yellow wings were a muted version of Gabriel's gold ones. Castiel also knew that Samandriel was Michael's son, because of how he doted on the angel. (It was for this exact reason that angel's were not supposed to know.)

He tried not to think about who could be his parent. There was Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Uriel, Raphael, Selaphiel and Annaiel.

The Archangels always treated Castiel as if he was fragile. The lower angels always mocked his black plumes. That was why he was so eager to prove himself, when it came to saving the righteous man.

Castiel had descended to hell on his own, the thick flames licked at his wings. The screaming of a million souls, all of which reached out for him, caused his head to spin. There was only one soul that shined as brightly as the one of the righteous man and once he had that precious soul in his grip he retreated. He held tightly to his beautiful prize, dragging the soul out of the pit, and placing it back into the healed body.

That had been almost two years ago.

Castiel found in those two years that the righteous man would not only help him discover his greatest strength but also his be biggest downfall. Castiel had almost been thrown from heaven due to his sympathies for Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester too. However, when the other angels scolded him it always came down to Dean.

Dean who had taught Castiel about doubt, and about breaking the rules. Dean, who Castiel found so important that he hid him (and Sam) away from heaven and hell. Dean who introduced him to all the wonders humanity had to offer, compassion, hamburgers, and music.  
Castiel could think for days about all the wonders that were Dean Winchester.

He had such a strong emotion for the righteous man. One he didn't fully understand. Balthazar had told him that it was love, but Castiel didn't truly understand that either. All he knew is that Dean Winchester was good man, who spelled like leather and gunpowder, who Castiel would give defy all orders for.

That is why Castiel would be going with the Winchesters, Ellen and Jo to kill the devil.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Winchester never asked to be pulled from Hell. (Not that he would have wanted to stay there.) However his post-hell life was way more complicated than it had been before his 40 year stay in the pit.

Dean did not remember the moment his soul was dragged out of hell, but he remembered being in hell. He remembered the bright light, and he remembered waking up in his body. Hungry, thirsty, and confused as hell. He couldn't have been happier to be out of the pit, to be back home with Bobby and Sam. The excitement didn't last long once he found out that it was all due to a scrawny blue-eyed angel.

However two years had passed and he would be lying if he said the angel didn't grown on him. Castiel - Cas was one of his best friends. He proved himself to Dean by going to bat for the brother's time and time again. Dean felt bad for the lack of faith he had in him when they first met.

Castiel turned his back on heaven for Dean, and that made Cas like family.

Castiel also watched Dean as he slept, which was at first a little weird, but the closer it got to the apocalypse the more comfort it brought him. Castiel came when Dean was asleep, and left before Dean woke up but Dean could smell the the scent of rain clouds and cotton the angel left behind.

Dean had grown fond of the angel. This is exactly why Dean did not want him coming with to kill the devil. However, Cas dying at the hands of his fallen brother seemed like a likely scenario. Dean wished that he was more willing to put the angel up as a sacrifice.  
So while Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Cas and Jo found themselves trying to enjoy what was possibly their last night on earth, none of them could.

He stood near the couch, where Ellen and Sam sat, not really a part of the conversation. Bobby was off at his desk, per usual, doing more research. Jo and Cas sat across from each other, Cas was knocking back shots and Jo looked genuinely in awe of the angel. Dean felt a little...annoyed watching the interaction. Jo was like a little sister to him, so he wasn't getting laid tonight, maybe Cas would.

Slowly Dean watched as each of his family members fell asleep exactly where they had stationed themselves for the night. Sam slumped over the arm of the couch, head lolling, his Sasquatch body too big for to share the space with Ellen. Ellen curled into a tight ball, and snored loudly. Bobby was face down in his desk. Jo laid against the wall crookedly. Cas was the only one who was still awake, but the angel still needed to.  
"Go to sleep Cas." Dean said quietly as not to wake the others.  
"Who will watch you?" Castiel answered, just as quietly.  
"Let me watch you tonight." Dean answered.  
Castiel tilted his head, "you don't have to be brave for me Dean."  
Dean moved from his spot and moved into the kitchen, the angel thought he had all the answers.

Castiel followed after him. "I did not mean to upset you." He said moving into the other man's personal space.  
"Cas." Dean said, tired.  
Cas took a few steps back. "Sorry."  
Dean busied himself for a few minutes before he said anything. "I don't want you to go with us tomorrow."  
Castiel stiffened. "Lucifer could kill you."  
"He could kill you just as easily." Dean reminded. "We have never gone up against something this big Cas. You are too important. You are the only angel in heaven who isn't an asshole."  
He swore that he almost saw Castiel smile, he noticed that when the angel was amused his eyes lit up, and his mouth twitched slightly. "Thank you Dean." Cas finally said. "I am glad you don't think I'm an asshole."  
"You're not staying behind though are you?" Dean asked.  
"I think the human expression you would use is, no chance in hell?" Castiel replied.

So in the morning they were off. They borrowed a van from Bobby and headed off to find kill the Devil. Dean drove and Ellen sat shotgun. Sam, Cas and Jo sat in the back. The ride was surprisingly quiet. An occasional grunt from samsquatch when they hit a bump and he smacked against the ceiling.

After four hours, and two stops at a gas stations, they finally got to the town where Lucifer was holed up.

Castiel was the first out of the van. He almost didn't wait for it to come to a complete stop.

When Dean parked and everyone else piled out he moved to Cas. "What's up?"  
Castiel was wearing a worried expression, turning slowly in a circle. "Look at all of them."  
"All of who?" Sam asked.  
"The reapers." Castiel said. "There are so many of them."  
"Reapers?" Dean asked, but Castiel had already gone off on his own.

Dean sighed. "DAMMIT CAS."


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel didn't pay attention to Dean of course. He was too overwhelmed by the amount of reapers that were covering the small area. He tried to find one that would be willing to talk to him, but they all stood staring off into one point in the distance.

There was going to be a massacre in this town.

Castiel faced one of two options. Letting hundreds of people get killed in this small town, or millions world wide.

It was then that Castiel noticed the frost on the windows in one of the buildings. He remembered something that Gabriel said, how Lucifer was colder than a witches tit. How Gabriel knew the temperature of a witches breast he did not know - but he was starting to think Gabriel was being literal.

Castiel knew Dean would want to come with, but Castiel had his own plan. Castiel was going to kill the devil.  
There was surprisingly little security guarding Lucifer.

Castiel got into the building and crept up the stairwell before running into any demons. The first one he smites, the second one he maims, the third was the one who finally grabbed him. A fourth came up behind and knocked him out.

When he came to he was in a ring of holy fire. Curled tightly in a ball. The sight of Lucifer standing just on the other side sent him upright in a hurry.

He didn't want to be vulnerable around the devil.  
"Ah Castiel." Lucifer said with a smile. "Just the angel I wanted to meet."  
Normally Castiel would question the devil, but he found himself a little scared. So much for being a warrior.  
He finally found his voice, "And why is that?"  
Lucifer brushed off his questions. "So I take it you are here with the Winchesters?"  
"I came alone." Castiel answered.  
"Loyalty. Such a nice quality to see in this day and age. I am told you came here in an automobile. What was that like?"  
"Um. Slow...Confining." Castiel said shifting his weight.  
"What a peculiar thing you are." Lucifer said.  
Castiel's eyes shifted over to the window, he wondered how long it would take before the Winchester's found Lucifer. He couldn't let Lucifer and Sam be in the same room.  
Lucifer laughed. "They won't find us, only angels and demons. Humans will see an empty room."  
"And what do you want from me?" Castiel asked.  
"To talk." Lucifer answered.  
Castiel found himself growing impatient. He moved to the edge of the holy fire, the flames licking dangerously close to his legs.  
Lucifer laughed. "So bold. Castiel."  
Castiel thought of what Dean would do in this situation, the sarcastic comments, the smug attitude. He only hoped he would see the hunter again.  
"Are you in love with Micheal's vessel, Castiel?" Lucifer asked. "I heard rumors but I didn't think..."  
"What do you know about love Lucifer?" Castiel asked, careful to control the anger behind his words.  
Lucifer's eyes flicked, something in him shifting. "I was cast out of heaven because of how much I loved my father. I was his favorite son, his morning star. Then he made the humans, and he asked us to love them the most. I don't think that your feelings for Micheal's vessel is exactly what he meant..."  
"I am well aware of your holy temper-tantrum." Castiel said cuttingly.  
Lucifer seemed amused. "I think there is part of the story you missed. See before the morning star was cast out of heaven he did one thing. He molded a child from his grace. Just one brave and loyal soldier. That angel, was you."

* * *

Sorry for the short one. Seemed like a good stopping point.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: Another short one. Hopefully I will get another in tonight. Stayed tuned!

* * *

Cas stepped back, almost hitting the other side of the circle of holy fire. "You're lying!" Castiel exclaimed. He had heard rumors of the sons of Lucifer, but the Archangels said it was nothing more than a rumor. They were keeping it from heaven, from him.

Lucifer smiled and rolled back his shoulders. Releasing his wings. White feathers gave way to gray, which gave way to the familiar inky black. His wings telling the story of his life. The fall from grace, beautiful and haunting.

"No." Castiel whispered, he knew the burden of black wings. He understood why the other archangels were afraid. They were a reminder of who he was, of who his father was.

"I have heard of your rebellions as well Castiel. To think, my son, more of a wildcard than me." Lucifer said. "Putting Micheal's vessels above all others. They had to drag you back to heaven. That didn't stop you though, even heaven's intervention couldn't keep you from the human. My son."

"You rebelled against God, for Heaven. I repelled against Heaven for God." Castiel answered. "We are nothing alike."

"You rebelled against your father. Even if you did not know who he was." Lucifer chuckled.

"I am nothing like you." Castiel exclaimed.

Lucifer smiled. "You are more like me than you know."

He snapped his fingers and both him and the holy fire were gone. Leaving Cas on his own.


	5. Chapter 5

They had just lost Ellen and Jo.

Dean felt sick to his stomach. He was sure Sam did too. He had never gotten used to losing people, he probably never would.  
The brothers had to carry on. Move past the moment, and grieve later.

Dean also had to find his angel.

"We should split up Dean." Sam said. It was the first thing he had said since the left Ellen and Jo. Sam knew that Dean wouldn't want to talk about it.

"No way Sam." Dean answered roughly. "We find Cas. We kill the devil, and then we go home."

Sam went on. "If we split up we can cover mo.."

"Sammy I said no." Dean stopped him. It was a few minutes before he added, "I'm not losing you too."

Sam did not put up any more of a fight. Just moved along with Dean.

It was down an alley that Dean found Castiel, standing staring at a wall. It startled him to see his angel looking so blank. "Cas. Where have you been?"

Castiel was unresponsive, his eyes glazed over.

"Cas." He shook the angel gently by the shoulders.

Cas answered blankly, his voice monotone, "I went toe to toe with the devil." Castiel sunk to his knees.

Dean leaned down to scoop up the angel. He couldn't leave him here, he had to move him to the van. Cas was an unresponsive hunk of flesh. If Dean did not know better he would think that Castiel was gone. "You going to help Sam, or just stare?" Dean barked.

Sam moved quickly and supported Castiel on his other side. "What is wrong with him?"

Dean said nothing, just hurried to the van and laid the angel down in the back. As Dean moved to climb into the front seat Sam grabbed his arm.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked.

Dean looked back at Cas, practically comatose in the back seat. "We aren't losing anyone else today."

"This is our only chance Dean." Sam pleaded.

"If he ran into Cas then he is gone by now." Dean answered. "I am sorry Sam. Time to go."

The ride home was even more uncomfortable than the one there. They had managed to lose two friends, and not to kill the devil. They even broke their angel.

When they got back to Bobby's Cas had still not spoken. They moved him upstairs, and laid him on Dean's bed before they explained to Bobby what happened. They went through four bottles of hunters helper that night, burying themselves in grief, hiding from their failure.

Around four am Dean crawled into bed, unconcerned that he was sharing it with the angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean woke up, curled way too close to Cas. The familiar scent of the angel, cotton and rain, filling his nose. He pulled away carefully as not to startle him, but it seemed Cas was still dead to the world.

Cas, his Cas, would have questioned him about why they were in bed together. Or if the rules on personal space still applied. But his Cas was wrong, his Cas was broken.

Dean had a headache, he drank too much the night before and he might have still been a little drunk.

He left the bedroom and headed downstairs in search of Bobby's thick black coffee. So strong it could probably wake the dead.

Bobby and Sam were already in the kitchen.

He moved to the pot and filled the cup almost entirely, "Nice of you to leave me some." He gruffed.

"Don't get your panties bunched princess." Bobby answered, clearly not in the mood.

"How is Cas?" Sam asked.

Dean just shook his head. "I don't know what to do."

"Did you try talking to him?" Sam asked, as if Dean was an idiot.

Dean hadn't really tried talking to him, but Dean doesn't really talk. "Oh yeah Samantha, I painted his toenails and asked him how he was feeling. Then we stayed up all night giggling and talking about our crushes."

"We could try to get in contact with Gabriel." Sam suggested.

"Gabriel? The archangel? Trapped him in a ring of Holy Fire? Called him a coward?" Dean projected a Winchester bitchface at him. "Gabriel."

"You have one day before I try." Sam responded, sending Dean back upstairs.

Dean mumbled under his breath as he left the kitchen. Like he knew how to fix Cas. He was loud as he went up the stairs, but careful not to spill his coffee.

When he got back to the room Castiel was still laying there. Broken as ever, staring up at the ceiling.

"Cas." Dean said carefully setting down his coffee. "Cas, come back to us."

"Cas I don't know what happened but this isn't you. You are stronger than this."

"Castiel."

Dean found his voice getting more needy, pleading with the angel.

He was well aware of how long he had been up there, he had seen the sun go down. He felt the rumble in his stomach, he hadn't eaten all day.

Dean sat at the edge of the bed, putting his hand gently on Castiel's shoulder. "Cas. Please. Castiel. Please. I need you."

Dean felt the pain sting at his eyes, Castiel may be gone for good.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam gave Dean two more days than he said he would.

In the desperate early morning hours (when Dean was getting more and more worried that they had lost Castiel forever) he almost told the angel that he loved him.

If you would have asked Dean a week ago, Cas was his best friend, but in the moments when he thought the angel was gone he knew it was something more.

Dean had spent three days up in the bedroom, three days, thinking about nothing but Cas. The time that he was in the hospital, and Cas had attempted to comfort him, in his own misguided way. The way even a fallen Castiel had acted with future Dean, like he would do anything for the man. The moment that he vowed Cas would never turn into the one he met in the future. How happy he was when he got back to see his Cas. He should have known how he felt when he allowed Castiel to protect him over and over again. Dean did not need help, but it was easy to accept it from Cas. The awful truth was Dean was sort of in love with the angel.

Which is why Cas was broken.

Dean was toxic, he ruined everything he touched. He destroyed everyone he loved. His father was dead because of how he loved Dean. Ellen and Jo were dead because of their faith in him. Sam was broken, he ruined his little brothers life. Dean loved the angel, and it ruined him too.  
Deep in a spiral of anger and self loathing, Sam knocked on the door.

"Dean." Sam called carefully through the door.

Dean collected himself before calling back. "What?"

Sam walked in carefully and shut the door behind him. He looked at Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, and Cas in the same position they had dumped him in.

"I don't suppose he is just recharging, zapped from being around the Devil?" Sam asked.

Dean responded with just a simple shake of the head.

Sam frowned, giving Dean a look of sympathy. "Trickster. Gabriel. Strength of god, uhhh, your brother Castiel. He may be broken. Can you maybe stop causing trouble and help us? We are sorry about the whole holy fire thing."

Sam waited expectantly for a few minutes, then moved to sit down at the small desk in the corner. "I guess we are waiting." He said with a shrug.

It was exactly two hours of waiting before Gabriel showed up, a little worse for wear then the last time that they saw him.

He didn't say a word, just looked from Sam, to Dean, to Cas. "What have you done to my little brother?"

Dean found himself getting ready to verbally tear the archangel a new one, angels were douche-bags, but Sam spoke first.

"We found him like this." Sam said.

Gabriel's eyes lingered over Sam, a little too long. "Found him where? What was the last thing you remember?" The tone in Gabriel's voice held concern, but also a tone of why the hell did I let him stay with these idiots.

Sam sighed. "Well we were..."

"He said something about going toe to toe with the devil." Dean said, before his giant brother told the Archangel everything. He didn't want to be zapped in another TV show or another lesson.

"Lucifer." Gabriel deadpanned. "This is exactly why I wanted you morons to PLAY YOUR ROLES. Castiel and Lucifer were never supposed to meet."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Can't you idiots do anything right?" Gabriel went on ignoring Sam.

"Gabriel if you do not tell me what is wrong with Cas right now I will find a way to kill you." Dean said standing, moving towards the archangel.

Gabriel took a step towards Dean, he wasn't afraid, but he didn't want to do this now. "Castiel was never supposed to meet the Lucifer. Because he wasn't supposed to know that Lucifer is his father."


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel could hear it all, every word, every utterance but he did not have the will to say or do anything. The angel who made him was pure darkness. His father was a traitor. He couldn't accept Dean's pleading, because Dean deserved more than what he was.

It wasn't until Gabriel came, and revealed Cas's secret that Castiel felt himself spring up.

"You knew?" Castiel croaked. His throat dry and rough. He moved up and got to his feet, feeling a little wobbly.

Dean flinched and instead of moving towards the angel, he took a step back.

Castiel could feel his eyes sting. Dean, his Dean, was afraid of him.

Gabriel looked over slowly. "You weren't supposed to find out."

"I TRUSTED YOU." Castiel shouted.

Gabriel looked down for a second before meeting Castiels eyes. "What good would it do to destroy you Castiel?"

"Wait." Sam said. "This doesn't even make sense. God created the angels."

"God created the Archangels Samsquatch. Archangels created the angels." Gabriel clarified.

"The Devil...Cas..." Was all Dean could manage to sputter out.

Castiel frowned, and then he was gone.

He did not know where to go. He could not find solace in heaven. His solace on earth was afraid of him. Castiel found himself on the side of a highway. The exact spot he waited for Dean all night once. It was a good memory.

"Castiel." He heard a voice say inside of his head.

Castiel turned looking around. He thought he knew the voice from somewhere.

"Castiel."

Again, he heard it. He tried to pinpoint exactly where.

"Castiel. Son. Come to me."

Lucifer. His father. At this point the only one who would accept him.

"Castiel. Follow me."

And so he did.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well now you have done it." Gabriel sighed. "You two really know how to fuck something up."

"What just happened?" Sam asked carefully.

Dean growled. "You are meaning to tell me that for thousands of years you all knew that Castiel was the son of the devil and you kept it from him."

"You were not there for Lucifer's great betrayal. You could not possibly understand the gravity of this situation." Gabriel's voice got dark.

"I know that what ever you assholes did just broke my angel." Dean exclaimed.

Sam's face broke out in a big goofy grin causing Dean to look away.

Finally the silence got awkward and Dean spoke again. "Where do you think he went?"

"Hopefully not to Lucifer." Gabriel answered.

Gabriel left a few minutes later, something about conferring with others in heaven. Blah blah blah. Sam stared at Dean for a few minutes before he as well left the room.

Dean was on his own again, a cold isolation.

With no beer.

Dean couldn't handle Cas leaving him again. He felt like an emotional little girl.

By the end of the day Dean was sick of wallowing in self-pity, and he was ready to fight to get the angel back.

* * *

The next one will be longer. I promise!  
Its a little hard to balance when you are bouncing between two POVs.  
Thank you to all my readers! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel found him in an abandoned apartment building in Pontiac, Illinois.

He felt the fear coming from not only Dean, but Sam. Gabriel even seemed a little worried now that Castiel knew the truth. The rebel angel, and his rebel son.

Castiel was spiraling downwards, and he didn't care.

Lucifer greeted his son with a smile. "I knew you would come Castiel."

"I had nowhere else to go." Castiel answered.

"You will always have a place with your father." Lucifer answered.

Castiel slumped against the wall. He did not trust the other angel. He didn't know what he was doing here. "Was this your plan all along? To isolate me so all I would have is you."

"I would never hurt you." Lucifer defended. "I never wanted to leave you. That was the hardest part about being kicked out of heaven.

Knowing my son would never know me. You of all angels have to see the flaws in heaven. The rules, the hierarchy. Our kind is little more than slaves to an absent god. All I wanted was to free them."

Castiel looked up meet his father's eyes. "Do you not realize the impact of what you did? What you created. All those demons."

"The demons are nothing but soldiers. When I defeat Michael they will be eradicated." Lucifer answered.

"I will not let you take the Winchesters." Castiel answered.

Lucifer frowned. "The Winchesters. The ones who never appreciated a single thing you did for them. The ones who feared you when they found out what you really are."

"They are my family." Castiel said moving to stand straight up.

"I am your family." Lucifer answered.

Little did Castiel know that what the fallen angel said would send him into a spiral of doubt. The way they looked at him, he was just a tool to them. Nothing more.

Castiel said nothing to his father. Not for the next hour, or the next day. Castiel was deep in thought, trying to find the truth in himself.  
Lucifer did not push his son, he found the quiet proximity comforting. Grace of his grace.

Almost 48 hours later Castiel moved to sit across from his father. He took a deep breath and asked carefully, "What is the plan?"

Lucifer told his son everything, from the beginning. His story of when he fell, the demons, hell, breaking the seals. How he would isolate Sam Winchester, how he would get him to agree.

Castiel didn't think the plan would work for getting Sam to agree. However he had his own.

The only loose thread was that his father did not know what Micheal had planned.

Castiel and his father would have to get their information the hard way, sending Castiel spiraling further down.

Castiel spent the next few days watching his father torture lower angels. At first it made him squeamish, but he knew it was means to an end. If they couldn't figure out Micheal's plans then the apocalypse would continue. The heavens would rain down on the humans, they would suffer instead of just dying. To Castiel it was a means to an end.

Then Castiel was torturing his own angels.

First there was Jophiel, Peter, and even his friend Raguel.

Raguel begged him now to do it. He told Castiel that he could still see the light inside him. He told Castiel that he was the angel with the biggest heart, that he couldn't do this. He told Castiel he was nothing like his father. That he was good.

Castiel took pleasure in ending him.

With each torture Castiel could feel the wings on his back become heavier. The darkness was eating away at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean walked into the kitchen, while Sam was telling Bobby that Dean was in the "anger" stages of grief. He would have threatened to beat him, if it wouldn't have helped to prove his obnoxious baby brothers point.

"Dean you should talk to us." Sam told him.

"I don't need to talk. I need something to drink." Dean slurred.

Bobby sighed. "I think you've had enough son."

"You aren't my fucking father Bobby." Dean yelled.

The look Bobby gave him after he said that sobered him up quick. "Bobby. I'm sorry." Dean tried.

Bobby shook his head and walked out.

"Why would you do that Dean? To Bobby. Bobby of all people." Sam asked.

Before Dean could answer they had an unwanted angelic visitor.

"Dean-o. Sam-I-Am. We have a problem." Gabriel said. His usual laid back disposition gone. He looked rigid and stressed. "My nephew has fallen off the deep end."

Dean carefully sat down at the kitchen counter. "Spit it out Gabriel."

"He is palling around with his dad." Gabriel said shifting awkwardly. "They have been torturing and murdering angels."

Sam looked over at Dean nervously. His brother had been dangerously close to losing it completely and this might just tip him over the edge. "You have to be mistaken." Sam said.

"Yeah there is no way Cas would do that." Dean answered. Not his Cas. Not his angel.

"Sorry." Gabriel answered, and he almost sounded sincere.

"What do you want us to do with this information?" Dean grumped.

Gabriel shifted again. "If you could talk to him.

"If we could get him away from Satan why do you think he would listen to me?" Dean asked.

Gabriel chuckled. "Because he is in love with you."

That is the moment Dean Winchester punched an Archangel in the face.


	12. Chapter 12

WARNING: GRAPHIC

* * *

Lucifer watched his son carefully over the next week.

He had been the reason for his sons spiral downward, but he would have never thought that he would be responsible for an angel so dark.  
It seemed that Castiel's power thrived on the darkness, and that the more power he had. The less control. Castiel could no longer hold back his wings - unkempt wings that held tight to his back and swept gently across the floor.

Castiel was also skilled in the art of torture.

When they captured the angel Daniel Castiel worked alone.

First he bound the angel. Then he ripped out the angel's nails, finger by finger. He cut thin strips of flesh off. He even threatened to cut a smile on the angels face.

Finally, the angel spoke.

"Micheal has a second vessel." The angel called out as Castiel reached into him and started to pluck at his grace.

"A second vessel, who?" Lucifer asked him.

"I swear that is all I know!" The angel called out. "Castiel please. Please don't do this."

Castiel took an angel blade from the inside of his blood soaked trench coat and dragged it down the angels cheek. "You are becoming no use to me."

The angel started to cry, thick tears of blood streaming down his cheek. "Please Castiel. I know you, you can't do this."

Castiel plunged the blade into the angel. "You don't know me at all." He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

Castiel felt numb.

Everything made him feel numb.

They still hadn't gotten any closer to the truth about Micheal's second vessel.

His father was getting impatient.

The only one being in this universe that Castiel never disappointed.

So when Lucifer asked his son to talk to Sam Winchester he did exactly that.

It was hard to catch Sam alone, he didn't want to see Dean. He found Sam at a grocery store and cornered him in the parking lot. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel a pang upon seeing Sam, who had once been his friend, and knowing what he was going to do.

"Cas?" Sam asked startled as the angel came towards him.

Castiel nodded. "I need to talk to you about the apocalypse."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked looking over him carefully. "Dean..we have been worried sick."

"I am where I belong Sam." Cas said a little more forcefully, stepping forward into the light.

Sam gaped as Castiel's wings became illuminated. It took a second but he finally shook it and found his words. "So is this going to be a whole, please let my father wear you to the apocalypse ball conversation?"

Sam knew he shouldn't have said that. From what Gabriel had told him Castiel had gone way off the deep end. However, he couldn't help but me angry at the angel because of how he left my brother.

"Did you really think there was another way out of this Sam?" Castiel asked. "Did you really think our misguided plan would work. Kill the devil. Avert the Apocalypse. Everything wrapped in a neat little package."

"So let them fight, wipe out most of humanity in the process?" Sam asked.

Castiel shrugged. It looked so unnatural, especially with the wings, so human. "Rumor has it your brother has already talked to Micheal."  
Castiel knew this wasn't true, but damn if Sam wouldn't agree to try to protect his brother.

"You would let Dean do this Cas?" Sam asked. "He loves you."

"My father loves me." Castiel answered, and then he was gone.

_Like Dean Winchester could ever love the son of the devil._


	14. Chapter 14

I have interrupted your regularly scheduled Destiel with a secondary couple. (Hence why its short)

* * *

Sam drove away, shaken by the encounter with Castiel. He had to pull over along the way to collect himself.

It didn't help when an angel popped into the passenger seat.

"Samuel." Gabriel rasped.

The one goofy Archangel was worn out.

"Could have used you ten minutes ago." Sam said annoyed.

Gabriel leaned back. "I was there, you just didn't see me."

"Do you think Dean will really say yes to Micheal?" Sam asked putting the car into park and sat back, his shoulder brushing with the Archangels.

Gabriel didn't flinch. "Does Dean really love him?"

"He always has." Sam said. "Even if he doesn't know it."

"If he thinks that Cas is lost then he might." Gabriel answered scooting closer to the much taller man.

Sam sighed. "Can we get Cas back?"

Gabriel frowned. He reached up ran a hand tentatively through Sam's hair. "I'm not going to lie to you Sammy. He has killed hundreds of angels and demons. He is so consumed with his darkness that he cannot hide his wings. Each time he kills he gets more powerful. If our Cas is in here he is so lost."

Sam leaned into Gabriel. "Should I say yes to Lucifer?"

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam. "I'd rather you not."


	15. Chapter 15

Dean Winchester had been thinking about his options.

He could agree to be Micheal's vessel. Which would mean the apocalypse, when Sam eventually agreed to be Lucifer's.

Or he could kill himself.

That option would insure Sam's survival at least. Wasn't that his purpose, his only purpose, to protect Sam?

Dean couldn't take the cowards way out though.

He sat in the kitchen, sipping slowly at a warm beer. Bobby and Sam were gone. Sam went to the grocery store, and Dean would kill him if he forgot the pie again. Bobby had gone on a hunt with Rufus.

As Dean sat there alone his mind wandered to Cas again. The wayward angel was always disappearing on him, but up until now he always knew that Cas would come back. Dean felt a tightness in his chest.

If Dean had just told the angel he loved him then maybe he wouldn't have left.

Dean sighed. "Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil. blah blah blah blah."

Michael appeared in the kitchen a moment later.

"Dean. You wished to speak with me?" He was wearing the skin of a devout priest, an older man with white hair and bad posture.

"I'm ready to be your vessel." Dean answered, before he could change his mind. "But I have a few conditions."

Michael nodded, as if to tell Dean to go on.

"Sam must be left unharmed. If you douchebag's take out the world because of your sibling rivalry then Sam goes to heaven. With Jessica, with our parents." Dean tells him.

"Is that all?" Michael asks.

"Cas." Dean said. "Castiel. Do not punish him for following Lucifer."

"That is a bold condition." Michael told him.

"It is your fault that he is like this. Promise me that Cas will make it out of this." Dean yelled.

Michael's lips curled into a near smile. "The son of John Winchester. In love with an angel. Fine, I will meet your conditions."

Dean just opened his arms, inviting Michael to take over.

Then he did.


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriel jolted away from Sam, sitting straight up.

Sam suddenly felt insecure, he shifted too and moved to the far side of the car.

"Dean said yes." Gabriel said.

Sam sat slack-jawed for a full minute before he spoke. "Are you sure? Is angel radio going off or something?" He asked.

Gabriel frowned. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam had started the car and was driving frantically to Bobby's. Maybe the angel radio was wrong. He had to get home, Dean would be there in his room brooding. Listening to Zepplin far too loud.

It was when the Sam took a dangerous turn, with Gabriel gently trying to tell him to slow down, that Cas appeared in the back seat.

At any other time it would have been hilarious seeing the angel try to sit his wings in the back of the car. He look crumbled, and a little more pissed. "How could you let him do that?" Castiel yelled. "Sam how could you!"

Gabriel stopped the car with his mojo and turned to Castiel. "Isn't this exactly what you wanted Nephew? Your daddy's apocalypse."

"Michael had another vessel!" Castiel said. "We didn't need Dean. He could have been okay."

The darkness in Castiel was breaking away, at the thought of Dean being harmed. Both of the men could see it.

"I should end you both." Castiel said leaning forward.

"We can still save him." Sam said. "We could, and if it doesn't work then I will play my role."

"Sam." Gabriel interrupted.

"No please." Sam stopped Gabriel. "Just, tell Lucifer I will do it. Tell him and he will tell Michael and we will meet somewhere to fight this out and maybe we can get Dean back."

The angel looked skeptically at him.

"Please for Dean." Sam asked.

Castiel nodded and he was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay everyone, here we are in the final stretch, thanks for sticking with me! I won't be updating again until around this time tomorrow night. We have a new episode to enjoy, and I have homework to do!_

* * *

Castiel found his father again, they were still holed up in Pontiac, but only because everyone would expect them to be on the move. Everyone would expect them to kill far away from where they were staying.

"Dean Winchester is with Michael." Castiel told his father. "Sam Winchester has agreed to surrender himself to you."

Lucifer's lips curled into a smile. A smile that both pleased and terrified Castiel. "I am so proud of you my son."

Castiel nodded. "I have set the meeting for tomorrow in a small cemetery in Clay county Iowa."

Castiel knew his father was pleased when he came up and hugged him tentatively. It felt wrong and comforting at the same time. He allowed his father to hug him, feeling the weight of these last two weeks hit him. "I think I am going to rest."

The time was upon them too soon, Castiel was not ready to see Dean. He wasn't ready to give his once friend over to his father. One of the Winchester's had to participate in the apocalypse or surely both of them could die. Castiel wished he didn't care.

Little did Castiel know that each group was currently readying for the journey.

Sam would be bringing Gabriel, just in case. It never hurt to have an Archangel on your side.

Michael, Dean, and Samandriel would be there. The alternative vessel would still be locked away for safe keeping.

That left Castiel and his father. Castiel was not ready to face the angels either.

It was the final hour though.

It was time to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Michael, Dean and Samandriel got to the cemetary first.

Samandriel shifted nervously. He was always the most awkward angel in the garrison. The youngest by far, with a big chip on his shoulder.

Dean was irritated. He stood with his arms folded over his chest, turned away from Michael. He didn't see how this big group meeting was a good plan. He also didn't want to think about the fact that he could be seeing Cas momentarily.

Michael stood tall and proud. The angel was a warrior through and through.

Gabriel popped in with Sam, causing quite a shock to Michael.

"Brother." Michael said his eyes meeting Gabriel's. "You're...alive."

"And kicking." Gabriel halfheartedly smirked. "Why, you miss me?"

Sam tried to make eye contact with Dean, but Dean wouldn't even look his little brothers way. Ashamed by his choices and what they might mean for Sam.

"Well this is almost a party." Sam finally said.

Gabriel turned to Sam and smirked, in a way that said _that's_ my hunter.

Castiel and Lucifer arrived just then.

That certainly got Dean's attention Sam noticed.

"Lucifer." Michael addressed. "Nice of you to join us. And Castiel, you know, it's not too late to change sides."

"I prefer lawful evil to a chaotic good. At least my father really knows where he stands." Castiel answered. The feathers on his black wings gently ruffled in the wind.

"We had such high hopes for you." Michael answered.

Dean couldn't take it. Not seeing this broken shell of the angel that once was Cas. Not the stupid bullshit angel banter. None of it. "Can we get this apocalypse on the road, or what?"

Sam sighed. "Dean stop."

"Careful Ant." Michael warned.

"You need me." Dean reminded Michael.

Castiel felt the panic rise in his throat. "No he doesn't. Dean stop."

"Don't even talk to me Castiel." Dean answered. "You are a coward. You have gone off the deep end, completely darkside, all because you couldn't handle who your father is. You don't think I know about living up to your father's reputation. Are you really so full of yourself."

"Humans." Lucifer said. "So many complex emotions."

"Shut up Lucifer!" Gabriel said.

Lucifer turned to his brother, a frown on his face. "And you, of all angels. Siding with the humans."

Gabriel reached over and laced his fingers with Sam's. A sign of solidarity, a sign of love.

"I see." Michael said.

"That is the problem with Archangels." Castiel said. "Too much talking."

"Lets take our vessels than brother." Lucifer said.

Gabriel took Sam's hand and laid a gentle kiss on his fingers before letting go. He couldn't prevent his brother from jumping in now that Sam had consented.

Dean knew this was his last moments. His face softened and he gestured to his brother and Gabe. "That could have been us Cas."

It was when Lucifer and Michael were leaving their current vessel's that Samandriel pulled a trinket out of his pocket and started to chant.


	19. Chapter 19

A sucking hole opened up in the earth.

Michael and Lucifer were in their most vulnerable state, preparing to transfer from one vessel to another. Oblivious to what was going on.  
Gabriel seemed the only one who had a clue what was happening, besides Samandriel.

"You beautiful little shit." Gabriel exclaimed.

"What is going on Gabe?" Sam called.

"Oh that?" Gabe smirked. "That is Luci's cage. And he has been a bad dog."

Samandriel shoved his father off the edge and into the pit with ease, not a look of remorse even crossed the angels face. "Castiel.."

Castiel looked between the pit, Samandriel and his vulnerable father.

"Castiel." Sam yelled.

Dean for the first time saw a way out, for him and Sam. A way for Cas to come back to him. "Cas please."

Castiel closed his eyes tight, "I am so sorry," he whisper, shoving his father forward towards the pit.

Lucifer proved to be stronger than Michael fumbled forward but not to the edge. It pulled him from his trance enough to turn on his son, to meet his eyes.

Dean knew what was coming next and he ran to throw himself between the two angels.

Lucifer held a hand up when Dean was only a foot away and caused Dean to crumble to the ground.

Castiel wings flew out instinctively, his nostrils flared. The vessel crackled with the powerful grace rolling through it. Castiel shot forward. In a second he was on top of Lucifer beating into his father with months of darkness, and a lifetime of being alone.

When Castiel stopped to take a sideways glance at Dean. To check if the righteous man, the man who once gave him purpose and hope, that is when Lucifer got the upper hand.

Gabriel was holding Sam back. Not wanting him to get two close in the battle of the dark angels. Samandriel was still chanting, fighting hard to keep the hole open.

Lucifer was on top of Castiel in a moment, Pinning him to the ground, breath heavy and ragged. "I don't want to hurt you son. Please."

Castiel fought against the grip, but the other angel was much stronger. "You promised me you wouldn't hurt Dean Winchester."

"He is the devil." Gabriel called. "He may be your father, my brother, but Luci is a bag of dicks!"

"Cas." Dean called, still slumped on the ground.

It took every ounce of strength Cas had, but he shoved his father off and towards the pit.

Lucifer flipped over the edge but managed to get an edge of the tattered trench coat. Castiel was being pulled in too.

Gabriel launched into action, throwing himself across the wide opening of the hole and grabbing a hold of Castiel's arm. "I got you nephew." Gabriel said as he managed to tear the trench coat off.

The hole closed, and Samandriel fell to the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

Castiel scrambled towords Dean. Scooping up the man into his arms and holding him closely. "Dean, Dean I am so sorry." Castiel crys softly, burring his face into Dean's hair.

The other's stood there frozen, watching Castiel.

"I love you." Castiel whispered. "Olani Hoath Ol."

Castiel heard someone gasp. He did not care.

The enochian declaration of love held much power. The words poured from Castiel's mouth, like crisp white smoke. It encircled the two men, gently caressing at Dean's face.

Dean's eyes shot open. "Cas."

And no matter how many words in the hundreds of languages that Castiel knew, nothing was as beautiful as when Dean said his name.  
"It's okay." Castiel whispered. "It's over."

Dean fought hard to sit up but wound up just slumping into Cas. "Hurts. What happened?"

Gabriel couldn't hold Sam any longer and Sam sprinted forward. Gabriel moved forward as well, grabbing Samandriel by the arm and pulling him with.

"Samandriel and Cas saved the day." Gabriel announced.

Samandriel suddenly remembering the reason he did this stiffened. Adam Milligan, the other son of John Winchester, the other vessel. He was gone without a word, off to seek out the beautiful soul.

Gabriel grabbed Sam by the hand, "Come on Samantha, lets give these two some time to talk."

Sam wanted to check Dean over, and yell at him for even going to Michael, but he went with Gabriel anyway.

"Why did you leave Cas?" Dean asked adjusting to prop himself up.

Castiel's hands dropped to his sides. "Did you really want me around Dean, knowing what I was?"

Dean moved only inches from the angel. "Does it matter to you who my father is?"

"Well if your father wasn't John Winchester you wouldn't be the righteous man, so we probably wouldn't have met. It does kind of matter then." Castiel answered.

Dean chuckled, almost the same old Cas. "Shut up." He said before closing the gap between them.

* * *

Well I can't say I am insanely impressed with this, but I had to get the idea out of me. Thanks for sticking with it!  
There will be more installments of the Indifferent!Verse (and if you have the time check out Indifferent Demon!)  
Thanks again!


End file.
